A difficult road ahead
by oXbloodybuddyXo
Summary: Slash DH
1. Nonpareil

He believed he was nonpareil, but he was nothing exceptional. Everything from his dull gray eyes to his long platinum hair and his pasty white skin. So he was beautiful and incredibly clever, but he would never let anyone know that he had fallen into his charms. Something about that ferret was alluring. He didn't need to know... it would only boost his already immense ego. The way the other houses cowered when he looked their way disgusted him.

This is why he and the 'Golden Trio' stood up to him and his posse. He just couldn't stand the way they thought they could rule the school. He watched him now as his long hair lay lazily down his back. Not a hair was out of place as his long locks fell over his shoulder.

His hair was now almost as long as his father's, only a couple of inches shorter but just as perfect if not more so. And now he was watching his enemy with Parkinson on his lap and Zabini on his side. Both were taking turns sucking Malfoy's face. A 5th year Ravenclaw was trying to get in on the action on his other side but Warren, a 5th year slytherin was in the way.

He hated everything about him. He hated the way his hair always hung perfectly and they way he always had the answers in Potions. He hated the way he was never alone and how hard he had to push himself to fly faster than him. He hated the way he could get anyone he wanted. He hated how perfect he was. He hated the way he felt something tug on his heart during moments like this.

He looked to Ron and Hermione who were talking and laughing. He laughed as they laughed and acted like he was listening. They always seemed like the perfect couple, but Hermione never seemed interested. He knew Ron was and they flirted all the time but it seemed Hermione was hiding something.

His charms homework was still only halfway done and hadn't gotten any farther in the half an hour they had been here. Hermione had finished within 10 minutes and was helping Ron who was more confused now than 30 minutes ago.

How could he just sit there? Sit there making out with 3 different people. Does he not realize what he has? He has so much power at his whim. Basically the whole student body would do anything to be a part of his 'crowd'. And he chooses to sit there and waste his time.

He tried to concentrate on his book, but found himself not able to stop staring. Madam Pince really should be putting a stop to this. This is a library. Some people are here to study. As the young Malfoy looked his way he quickly looked down at his book.

* * *

He must believe he is nonpareil. This could be because his gorgeous but malicious green eyes that burn with hatred when they look at him. His jet-black hair that never looked combed was somehow alluring. With everyone in awe over him, over him being the boy-who-lived, his knowing that I think him handsome would only boost his already super high ego. The way the griffindors fawned over his is disgusting.

That is why him and his posse stood up to the wondrous trio. He couldn't stand the way they thought they could rule the school. He snuck glances at him between the three faces, at the trio. They were in their little circle with all their little Griffindor friends. They were studying and talking, every once in a while they would laugh. He thought of his friends, Crabbe and Goyle. If you could call them that. Why should he have everything?

He hated everything about him. He hated the way he could always fly faster than him and how he never got in trouble for breaking the rules. He hated how he was never alone, how he always had his best friends with him. He hated how he had good friends that cared for him. He hated how he was so perfect with so little effort. He hated the way he envied him at moments like these.

He looked at Pansy's ugly face as it moved closer to his. Her mouth was already open, her fat tongue already slithering out of her mouth and the spit around her lips made them look wet and disgusting. Her chubby cheeks hit his face before her lips did. He almost chocked as she jabbed her tongue so deep in his mouth but he was used to this.

How could he just sit there? Sit there with his little books with his little friends. Does he not realize what he has? He has the whole wizarding world at his fingertips and he just sits there. All this power, all of them wanting to be lead by him. How could he not want it?

As she pulled back the Ravenclaw girl tried to move in only to be pushed away by Warren. Warren swooped down taking his lips to Draco's. His kisses were always sweet. They weren't sloppy like Pansy's or forceful like Blaise's. Warren was new from a school in the US, tall and handsome. His dark skin and black eyes completed his dark angel look. He always looked very mysterious. He didn't talk much or socialize with anyone except Draco but he fit in well enough with the Slytherin crowd.

His dark skin fit so well next to Draco's pale skin. Everyone thought they were perfect for each other in looks and other wise. I mean what is hotter than the two hottest guys in school making out every chance they get.

They looked perfect for each other, and Draco would have been happy had it not been for his family's constant harassment for being attracted to men. His father had recently gotten out of Azkaban... he had no clue where his father was but he occasionally got an owl from him.

Warren now caressed Draco's soft cheek slowly moving his hand under his chin lifting his head that had fallen down at the thought of his much admired father. Warren's face was concerned as he looked towards him.

He was almost as handsome as Draco himself. This is why Draco took him as his boyfriend before anyone else did. But now his thoughts were far from the handsome lad in front of him. He watched the dark haired boy and as he looked Harry looked up and he quickly plunged his tongue into Warren's mouth.

* * *

The daily prophet was now coming down to the students of Hogwarts. Harry grabbed the newsletter from Hedwig and opened it and was shocked at what he saw. He was back and in full power, but the daily prophet had not found that out yet.

There was, however, a very interesting article about a man named Mr. Long, who recently came from America. He had brought his son and wife and has been seen continually in Knockturn alley looking very suspicious. He is believed to be helping hide the recently escaped Lucious Malfoy, but currently there is no proof.

This news was all over. It was all everyone could talk about, even the staff. There was talk of what was to come, if he-who-must-not-be-named was back, who was helping who, who was fighting against who, where Lucious was, who was this Mr. Long, what was coming up for Harry, and if Warren Long had any relation to the mysterious man.

Within a week nothing had happened and the uproar died down. Draco was especially glad for this. He didn't like all the negative attention given to his father, himself and Warren. This is why they weren't expecting what happened two weeks later.


	2. Daily Prophet

How could this happen? How could this be? His whole world was falling apart and no one was doing a bloody thing about it. He could hear the snickers and the taunts. "It's started. It's started" was heard all down the hallway.

Only the thing was, it had started and in they had gotten to him in the worst way possible. Taken away his only support system, they did. He should have expected this from these people. They weren't exactly known for playing fair. He cursed under his breath as he nodded at Dumbledore, not hearing a single word he was saying. It didn't matter though because he had heard the speech from just about all the bloody teachers and it was all the same, only with different words.

He rubbed his temples and interrupted Dumbledore in the middle of his speech and excused himself. He walked silently to the Griffindor common room, not feeling very much like eating at the Great Hall. He sat on his bed and looked across at Ron's bed and almost cried.

How could they be gone?

Missing

That was all they knew. Someone lured them out of the castle and into the Forbidden Forrest. That was all they knew... they didn't even really know that. All they really knew was that they left the castle and entered the Forrest and then their tracks vanished.

No one knew a damned thing and he couldn't do a bloody thing about it. There was no one to go after. There was no adventure to go on. There were no companions to help him figure out who and where to go. He was totally lost. The hero left hopeless and alone.

He sighed and took out his potions essay when the Daily Prophet slipped out. That horrid article on the front page.

* * *

The Daily Prophet

* * *

The Boy Who Lives friends kidnapped by possible Death Eaters

Exclusive story

Ruth Forrest

* * *

Yesterday at midnight it was discovered that two students from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (names not available for disclosure.) were kidnapped from the Hogwarts campus. The two students left the castle about 11 PM yesterday night, according to the pictures in the corridor of Hogwarts.

The Aurors arrived at the school at around 12:30 AM and were able to track them as far as the Forbidden Forrest that surrounds the school. They sensed some dark magic still lingering there and suspect that there was more than one of them. They believe that they apprintated though it is possible a portkey was used.

This is not the first time a student has been taken from the Hogwarts campus and put in danger. Last year during the Triwizard Tournament two students were taken from Hogwarts and put in mortal danger. One student died.

We believe this might have been an attack from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but this cannot be confirmed. Authorities are wondering if the security is significant enough and are considering taking action in securing the premises.

**Special interview with a Hogwarts ghost on page 8**

* * *

He cringed and stuffed all his stuff back in and went to lie down when the door busted open. In tumbled Dean, Seamus and every other block that he didn't want to see. They all had their copies of the Daily Prophet in their hands. He managed a weak smile and said stiffly that he didn't feel up to talking.

He again looked over to Ron's bed noticing something he hadn't noticed before.

* * *

He nodded along to the chatter of his friends. There was always something going on at this school. He always knew what was behind it, but this time he didn't. That worried him.

Why hadn't father said anything?

It made no sense unless they weren't behind it, but who else was after the bloody Boy Who Lived? He raked his mind of all the things father had said in his letter. He couldn't remember any hidden message about an attack. He made a mental note to re-read his father's letter.

This was obviously a war declaration against Potter, but who was it. Of course the whole school was going on and on this death eater talk but he was almost positive that there was another element involved now. This would make it interesting. He let them all think it was the death eaters and nodded and commented but all the while was thinking about what he was to write to father.

Everyone was anxious when the Daily Prophet came down. The whole hall quieted as they read the front page with the picture of Potter. He once again made the front page without having to do a damn thing. Pretty soon the silence was shattered as the senseless chatter began.

Everyone had known what had happened because at about 3 in the morning ever bloody house was woken up and informed two students were missing and to be careful of spells and charms. We were told not to trust anything, then told to go back to sleep. Like hell anyone went back to fucking sleep. We had just been told our lives were in danger and then to go sleep.

That was really where the useless chatter began but the Daily Prophet just gave it a new jolt of life. Nothing of remote sense was running through his mind, just a bunch of useless thoughts and confusion. As soon as his mail had arrived he through the Daily Prophet aside and ripped open the letter from his family.

Dear Draco,

I'm sure you've been informed by now of the danger the school is in. We don't know who it is, we don't even have a lead. You know to defend your honor at school from the unknown. We would like you to remain in account until the law is sorted. Please keep your wits about you.

Sincerely,  
Mr. & Mrs.,  
Malfoy

This letter was short and straight to the point. He supposed it would probably not make sense to many but Draco understood it completely.

They didn't know.

'Defend your honor.' Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. The 'law' would be 'sorted' once they figured out who and what and until then 'remain in account' or keep on edge. He was supposed to 'keep his wits about' and inform them of what was going on in the school.

Nothing in the letter surprised him. He had already figured they weren't behind this. If they could lure out those two why not Potter himself?

The next few days were spent watching the events of the school in silence. He reported everything as it happened to his parents. Potter seems to be in hysterics. In fact the whole Griffindor tower seemed to be shaking in fear. The Slytherins of course thought they had nothing to fear.

He kept up with his friends in the chatter and played off the whole thing with bullshit. He pretended he thought it was the death eaters. He was under strict orders, but he was used to this. They all bought it, feeding off it. If Draco said so, then it must be true. Look who his father is!

Warren seemed a bit different. He was still fiery and loving. He was still quiet and mysterious, but he seemed a little... different. Every time he tried to bring it up with Warren, he would blow up. Everyone was a little on edge but not that much. He was worried but he couldn't get through to him.


End file.
